The Changing Point
by furin-a
Summary: What would have been happened if Kudo Shinichi had never known that she was indeed Miyano Shiho until the very late time? Can something have been changed between them?
1. The New Student

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from '_Meitantei Conan_ or _Detective Conan_ or _Case Closed_.' It is rightfully belonged to Aoyama Gosho. I do not making money from writing this story.

**Summary: **What would have been happened if Kudo Shinichi had never known that she was indeed Miyano Shiho until the very late time?Can something have been changed between them?

**Author's Note: **The first part of the chapter is based on the fan-translated of _File 06: the New Student_of _Meitantei Conan Vol.18_ by _Aoyama Gosho_

_

* * *

_

**The Changing Point**

_Detective Conan Fanfiction_

_By: furin-a_

**File 01: The New Student**

**+ Teitan Elementary School +**

"Did you hear that? There'll be a new student in our class today!" Yoshida Ayumi, a member of Detective Boys, said happily with her two closed friends and also members of Detective Boys gang; Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kochima Genta.

"Really," Genta looked up with interesting.

"Yeah! That's what Kobayashi-sensei said in the cafeteria!"

"The last time, it was Conan!" Mitsuhiko smiled. They did not look at their other closed friend. However, if someone did too, he or she could tell that the short boy with glasses looked really without any enthusiasm to the news.

Likes normal students, they started guessing about this new student. Ayumi said wondering, "I wonder how he looks like?"

Genta too said dreamily, "It would be cool if it was a pretty girl…"

"Yeah, but if she is bad-tempered…" Mitsuhiko nodded.

Ayumi turned to her no-interested black-haired boy. She asked excitedly; sure, she would like to know his opinion about this, "What do you think, Conan?"

"Huh?" Edogawa Conan, the last member of Detective Boys, looked up from his schoolbag. In the group to everyone, he was also the cleverest one. He snickered, "It…could be anything? Maybe a book-wormed boy with glasses"

"You didn't see her in the cafeteria, right, Ayumi?" Genta looked at her.

"Sadly no," she shook her head. "I only know what the name is…"

**+ At the corridor +**

Two figures were walking to the classroom. One was a small girl with the newly polished shoe and another was a middle-aged woman with short black hair and glasses. She slightly pushed the back of the girl to the classroom.

The girl's shoe had a name on it; Haibara.

**+ Back into the classroom +**

Genta quirked, "Huh, Haibara?"

Ayumi nodded eagerly, "Yeah! It is written with two characters: 'Hai,' which means grey, and 'Hara' means a plain…"

"It's not a common name."

"But I think that it is better than 'Conan,'" Genta rolled his eyes to Conan who looked a bit annoyed and his face told the boy to just shut up.

"Ah," Genta grinned when he saw a tall figure of their teacher at the door.

"She's here!"

Kobayashi-sensei opened the door. Beside her, there was the said new girl they were talking about. She had a shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and her grey eyes that showed no emotion or, should be called, cold. She wore dark purple turtle-necked shirt with no sleeve and jean-like shorts. The girl's eyes scanned around the room and did not forget to pay extra attention to the boy with glasses.

He stared back at her, thinking of being a brat.

Her eyes glinted with mystery.

"Waouh!" Genta gasped.

"What a cutie!" Mitsuhiko agreed.

"Everyone, meet your new friend: Haibara Ai!" Kobayashi-sensei spoke. "Be nice with her!...Where will you be sitting, Haibara? Oh, near Edogawa-kun then." She pointed at the vacant place beside him. As she knew he was a responsive one, he could take care of a new girl.

Haibara walked to her new seat and sat down. She rarely looked around and said with her monotone voice, "Hi."

"Oh…Huh…"

Genta and his friends looked at their weird conversation. He scolded, "What is it with her? She is very cold."

Ayumi had some sorry for a girl, "She is just shy, that's all!"

Kobayashi-sensei clapped her hands and said, "Everyone, let's begin!"

"Yeah!"

**+ After class +**

"Hey, Haibara, let's go home together," Ayumi asked.

Haibara looked up at her for a moment and, then, she silently turned away from her, walking alone along the corridor.

Genta frowned and said, clearly annoyed, "Don't bother! She's weird!"

Mitsuhiko moved to the blonde haired girl's side and tried to encourage some conversation with her, "Where do you live? Did you move away?"

"Don't be shy with us! We're going to walk you home!" Ayumi did the same.

Haibara, being silent for a long time, finally decided to open her mouth for the first time after having her classroom encounter with Edogawa Conan. She said, "Number 22, 2nd block in Beika – that's where I live now."

Conan or, in reality, Kudo Shinichi suddenly looked up, 'Weird…That address is near my home…However, there is neither apartment nearby nor somebody called; Haibara.'

Unknown to him, the girl smirked to herself.

**+ Genta's Locker +**

"We got a mail!" He screamed and waved the said letter in the air.

Everyone, except Haibara who rarely paid attention to them and Conan who always acted so calm, turned around in shock. Who would think that the detective boys would get a mail of case today since mostly there was none.

"Let's go and meet our client!"

******+ To be continued +**

******

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well, should I continue or that it sounds so boring to you?


	2. Haibara Ai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from '_Meitantei Conan_ or _Detective Conan_ or _Case Closed_.' It is rightfully belonged to Aoyama Gosho. I do not making money from writing this story.

**Summary: **What would have been happened if Kudo Shinichi had never known that she was indeed Miyano Shiho until the very late time?Can something have been changed between them?

**Author's Note: **The first part of the chapter is based on the fan-translated of _File 8: Codename Sherry_of _Meitantei Conan Vol.18_ by _Aoyama Gosho_

_

* * *

_

**The Changing Point**

_Detective Conan Fanfiction_

_By: furin-a_

**File 02: Haibara Ai**

** + ? +**

"_BANG!_"

The gun in the girl hands was shot to the window, closing to the lady in black's face. The woman who was almost killed sank to the ground with a white stone face. Her eyes widened with fear and shocked. Everyone except the shooter looked at her in shocked. Everyone except the shooter looked at her in shocked.

Except Conan, he slowly whispered her name, "H – Haiba…ra?"

"**What's happened?**" The police who heard the gun noise from his station shouted, followed by his partner.

Soon, they started explaining what had happened in there.

While telling the story, Conan secretly looked at the calm girl who looked away. His eyes were full of suspicious to who she really was.

**+ 20 minutes later +**

Inspector Megure had finally arrived at the spot where the accident happened. Everyone was captured and Toshiya-kun's older brother was helped.

"You should confess everything especially about your supporting organization." Conan told the woman. He eyed her proudly. Finally, his case would be finished soon.

"Organization?"

He smirked at her. "Don't act as an innocence! You have a codename, right? Jin? Vodka?"

However, she still looked confused at what the boy was talking to her, "Jin? Vodka? What're you talkin' about, boy? I haven't touch alcohol for years."

His eyes widened in shocked, "Eh?"

While Inspector was explaining to him, he listened with both confused and disappointed. Kudo Shinichi in a body of a kid frowned. _Damn it. All is for nothing. _He thought and snickered at himself. However, behind his back, the girl with strawberry blond hair was grinning secretly. She smirked slightly and whispered a soft word, "Stupid…"

"This time, with the usage of the gun, you'll go to jail for sure. I'll make sure of that!" Megure grinned.

"What? I didn't use it but the brunette girl over there…"

All of them turned to Haibara who suddenly looked around nervously.

"**What?**" He quickly walked to the girl and started shouting, "**What were you thinking doing that dangerous thing?**"

"But…But…" the sobbing sound was heard from her and then, she released it loudly, "Huaaaa…"

"Sorry, sorry, Oji-san is the one at fault…"

_Heh…a brat is still a brat…_

**2****nd****department, Beika +**

"Cut it out! Stop crying…Your home isn't far from here, right?"

However, Haibara was still sobbing.

_Damn. What a day. After the disappoint of dealing with the fake "Black Organization," I still have to walk this crybaby home…_ Conan frowned and started finding a way to run away. "Hey, I think you can go home by yourself from here. See you!"

"Don't you wanna meet Prof. Agasa?" She said suddenly, making the boy quickly turned back again.

"Huh?"

"Heh, no time for shocking with stupid news, foolish detective. You have a brain of a goldfish. I told you, didn't I? That my present residence is at #22 2nddepartment in Beika. It's next by your true house. You know where is it?" She smiled innocently and started looking evilly when the boy had finally realised where it is. "Yeah, Prof. Agasa' house. He said he wanted you to meet him. Thus, I ask again: don't you want too, Kudo Shinichi-kun?"

"Haha, who's Kudo Shinichi? My name is Edogawa Co -"

"Sadly, I've already known." She grinned, "Prof. has told me everything."

"**W – What the heck?**"

"Nah, he didn't mean too but I secretly found out." Haibara smirked.

"Damn him."

**+ Prof. Agasa's house +**

"Wahh, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean for her to know but she found my recorded phone call. Remember? The one with me talking to you and Ran-kun shouted you name?" Agasa looked guiltily. "So...you know what would happen; Ai-kun asked me eveything until she finally satisfied."

"I'm home," Haibara who took care of closing the gate said.

"How is school, Ai-kun?"

"Quite enjoyable," and turned to Shinichi, "So, Shinichi-kun...How come you don't know my home address?"

"How am I supposed to know? I certainly never sent you any letters even my Happy-New-Year congratulation card is always given personally." He scolded and turn away to Haibara, "By the way, who's that girl?"

"Huh? You didn't ask her?" Prof. looked shocked. "She's my faraway niece from my mother's side. Her parents were dead so she was sent to live with me. Odd, I didn't say anything since she had said she would have told you by herself."

_**Flashback**_

_"You should tell him."_

_"Professor, think first." Shiho in the small form said, "It he knows who I really am, what do you think he will do? As a detective, he'll ask me more about the organization and risk more of his life. My situation is worse than him. I'm a betrayer, not a victim like him. When I was found out, his secret would as well for sure but not his to mine so it should be this way. Morever, if he acts as a victim, he'll see me as his enemy and won't agree to help me anything in research. Thus, receiving his help is useless even I tell him too."_

_"But I think Shinichi-kun'll help you for sure. I'm sure he'd like to be back to his old self."_

_"That's why I won't tell him." She sat down on the chair, "Being his old self will make him as the no.1 mark on their list so it's very dangerous. Thus, knowing me as an elementary school kid has no danger..."_

_"Your reason is undeniable..."_

_"I promise that I will make an antidote to him to pay for my failure and my burden of being here in your house. I will never go out as I please for no apparent reason too. For the antidote, you can tell him that you've tried to make it by yourself from researching and helping or whatever you want but not from me, so please don't tell him anything especially the antidote. We don't want him to have a fail hope, right?"_

_"But, what about your parents' safety?"_

_"Don't worry. My parents were members of the organization too. They've died because of an accident not long after I was born."_

_Still, Agasa did not give up, "So, the family of yours..."_

_"Only two persons, my sister, who I rarely meet, and I ..." She looked down, "Unlike me who studied overseas because of organization's order, she lived in a normal life in Japan...yet still under their observation. To take me out from the organization, my sister was deliberately involved in the organization's activities...But she still attended school normally, made friends, and went on vacation normally...Until she was killed by them."_

_Prof. Agasa nodded his head finally. "Okay, I'll help you...but I still feel guilty about keeping a secret from Shinichi-kun who I've always seen as my child."_

_"I'll be the one who takes the blame when the time has come. You can tell him that I've threatened you so you don't have to worry about it." Shiho stated, "One thing: I'll tell him that I know who he's." She turned away to the kitchen, "I don't want to treat him as a kid. It's annoying. Let's have a dinner and continue about our planning to cover the story...Yeah, cover enough from that stupid detective's eyes."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I see..." Conan nodded. "Still she didn't suppose to know about me. It's dangerous to her."

"Kudo-niichan, don't worry! I won't tell anyone," Haibara smiled from her magazine.

"Err...Just Shinichi-niichan is fine too." He said slowly, "Ai...chan? But I'll call you Haibara at school, ok?"

She nodded.

"Ai-chan, look a bit unlike when you're at school?"

"Err...I'm nervous to my new school so..."

"Ah...That's okay. There's nothing in school you have to worry about," Conan ran his fingers through hair, making it messier than normal. "Professor, what're we going to do next?"

"Ask me? You're clever than - "

_Riinnnnggg!_

"I'll get the phone!"

Conan looked after her, unintentionally smiled a bit, "She's a nice girl eventhough when her parents were died."

"She has a big courage." Agasa nodded slowly. He smiled nervously..._To act in front of the detective and still gets no suspicious nonetheless. I should give her name for the competition in an Oscar's Award._

"Shinichi-niichan, someone named Mouri Ran wanna talk with you," and handed him the speaker.

"Err...Hello, Ran-nee -"

"_**Conan-kun, where're you? Why do you come home late without telling me anything?**_" A teenager's voice was heard along the line.

_Ow, I've forgot to tell her._ He laughed nervously, "S - sorry, Ran-neechan, Prof. showed me the new game and I forgot to call you."

"_Anyway, you can stay over there. Oto-san has a crime calling at Prof. Hirota Masami's house._"

"Prof. Hirota Masami?" _The name sounded so familiar. Let's find out why! _Conan quickly cut Ran off,"I wanna go too! Prof. said he had a business to do outside! I don't wanna be alone, Ran-neechan!"

"Really? then come as soon as you can then. See you, Conan-kun."

"Hai, Ran-neechan!" and placed down the phone. He turned around and met a teary Haibara.

"Err... Ai-chan?"

"I wanna go too! I've never seena scene before!" She said poorly and added some puppy dog's eyes, "Please, Shinichi-niichan! I'll be nice."

Shinichi, finally could not say no to the poor little girl, sighed, "Fine but you must not touch anything or disturb the police."

"Yay, thank you, Shinichi-niichan!" She smiled and ran to the door.

"I'll take her home after this."

"Thanks, Shinichi-kun."

_**Flashback**_

_While Shinichi was talking with Ran, Shiho quickly turned to Agasa, "I'll go with him. Hirota Masami is my sister's teacher. He may have my lost floppy disk. It contains the data of the drug and I think I unintentionally sent to him along with my sister's disks in the past."_

_"You mean it may give us some data?"_

_She nodded and quickly walked to Shinichi to act as a little girl who wanted to go with him._

_**End of Flashback**_

_I'd surely give that woman an Oscar if I were its managing director... _He sighed, "Good Luck, Shinichi-kun. I hope you can deal with her."

**+ Conan and Haibara +**

She smiled and turned to him, "Wow, Shinichi-niichan, you're quite good pretending to be a kid..."

"Haha..."He laughed nervously. _Not as good as you who can feign a cry to come with me..._

**+ To be continued +**

**

* * *

**

******Author's Note: **Wow, I double its size from the last chapter *lol*

I won't write any case in comic or it'll be very boring, right? Just an important part of it is enough for me. In this story, Shiho is caring as usual (but more openly). Still she did it to make herself safe too. Can't say that she is an angel who only gives, not takes.


	3. A closedroom case

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from '_Meitantei Conan_ or _Detective Conan_ or _Case Closed_.' It is rightfully belonged to Aoyama Gosho. I do not making money from writing this story.

**Summary: **What would have been happened if Kudo Shinichi had never known that she was indeed Miyano Shiho until the very late time?Can something have been changed between them?

**Author's Note: **Some parts of the chapter are based on the fan-translated in English version of _File 9: A girl made of lies_ and _File 10: Checkmate _of _Meitantei Conan Vol.18_ by _Aoyama Gosho_

_

* * *

_

**The Changing Point**

_Detective Conan Fanfiction_

_By: furin-a_

**File 03: A closed-room case**

** + In the car+**

"150 kms to Shizuoka...Can we get there in 3 hours, Otou-san? I have a quiz tomorrow. I'd like to reread some chapters too," Mouri Ran, a teenager in second yeared highschool turn to her father. She was sitting at seat beside the driver's.

"Of course, why don't you stay at home in the first place?" Mouri Kogoro scolded at her.

"I have to take care of you! Or else you'll lure a woman over there."

He snorted and looked at the mirror to the two kids inside at the back of the rented car, "Who's that little girl anyway? Only one brat is enough."

"I'm Haibara Ai! I'm Edogawa-kun's new classmate," She said excitedly and smiled a bit, "I know who you're. I've heard about the greatest detective in Tokyo at my hometown! You're very famous sleeping Kogoro, right? I'm sorry if I'm such a trouble but I wanna see your great performance!"

"Gah haha, absolutely not, you're a cute little girl after all! Oji-san will show you the best of mine!" Kogoro laughed, swelling with pride. "Hear her, right, brat? You should take after her! I can't believe a little girl likes her wants to be your friend."

_It's not your business after all..._Conan snored.

"Otou-san, you shouldn't speak of Conan-kun like that!"

"Nahh, Ran.."

Conan turned out to look at the view outside the window and almost got the scare of his life when a little girl's voice was heard beside his ear.

"Actually, It's Shinichi-niichan's work, right? Professor told me!" Haibara grinned and whispered softly.

_Oi...oi...Just how many secrets has that Agase told this girl? She's a KID!_

** + Hirota Household +**

** + Three hours after that +**

Inspector Yokomizo and his working team was collecting the evidence when Mouri family and two kids had entered in the room. He gave Kogoro a few preview of the case, "The dead is Prof. Hirota Masami of Nanyo University, 61 years old, in a pool of his blood inside his office. His body is piled under the bookcase. A witness is his 53-year-old wife, Tomoko Hirota. The room is locked and without any kind of other entering. The scene seemed like an accident but, still, there're a few things unexplained."

"Inspector, apprearently, this object was the cause of his death," His minion showed them a statue or something in that kind, "proably when he felt down"

"Just as I suspected..."

"Fell down?" Mouri asked again.

"In the other words...Hirota Masami climbed up the bookshelf to get something. He lost his balance and felt down along with the bookshelf. Then the back of his head accidentally hit against the object that had previously fallen down from the bookshelf. He was dead because of the collision." Yokomizo continued, "The clue are..the locked door and so were all those small windows above it. And the only key of the room...felt on the floor along with these scattered books and was found lying beneath a notebook."

"Hmm. It makes sense. Prof. Hirota locked the door and then died because of an accident, right?" Mouri nodded._ And why the heck did you call me after all?_

"Yep, still..."

Haibara looked around the room, trying to find a kind of Floppy disk but there was nonen to be seen. However, she was attracted to the shrunked boy. She shook her head. _A great detective but a stupid actor._

"It's possible he was murdered by someone who disguised it as if it was an accident..."

Mouri Kogoro tried to pick the boy up and threw him out of the room for good, "You brat, why you -"

"Look over there! The phone receiver is still attached." He looked down, thinking so hard, "It's camouflage by topping the phone on the floor and covering it with the book. Someone deliberately made this room like such a mess..."

"This is a closed-room murder." Yokomizo concluded.

Conan smirked when the case seemed to suddenly be so interesting to him. He turned around and found the little girl was typing something on the computer. He sighed and walked to her, "Ai-chan, you promised you wouldn't touch anything here, right? What're you doing anyway?"

"Shinichi-niichan..." She turned around and let him watch the screen. Haibara pouted, "I only tried to check the computer for any evidence but the data is all gone!"

"Hmm...It's weird. First thing, we have to listen to the stories of all people who came here tonight. All will be clear after that!"

"Then, we have to listen to the answering machine first, right? It's still on. I've already checked it."

"Yeah, good job, Ai-chan," He smiled at her and walked to the telephone.

Haibara turned and sighed. _Almost. Thanks God, he isn't suspicious that why a elementary girl can walk around in the bloody room without feeling anything. _She turned to Mouri Ran who still looked quite pale and almost knocked out on her feet. The girl shook her head. _There's nothing left. Damn the organization. They must come here before me._

However, both Shiho and Shinichi in kid's forms quickly turned to the phone when they both heard one message from the phone's answering machine, "_Err...I am from Kuro Life Insurance...I want to me..et you to talk about our new insurance pro..gram... Do...you have ti..me? I'll ca..ll you again..._"

"An insurance ehh?" Mouri scolded.

Conan's eyes widened. He thought, _Wrong! He changed his voice by the mean of a device. The tone...this voice belongs to..._ He whispered to himself,"Vodka,"

_It's Vodka...! _Shiho looked seriously, _But they won't leave the recording in the crimw spot if it were them. If Prof. Hirota was home, this was their only way to reach their target easier with his guard down. Maybe they're panicking now because they can't take the floppy disk..._

Haibara walked outside the room, "Mouri-san, I wanna go to the restroom."

"Ok, Ai-chan," They walked to the the wife together and asked her the way.

**+ After the case +**

** + In the car +**

The murderer was Shirakura Akira, 25, a Model. The boy used a sleeping Kogoro technique to clear out everything. Shirakura-san was captured to pay for his crime. He took some disks but it was nothing to be concerned about. The case was closed now.

Conan looked outside the window and sighed. There was nothing about Black Organization again.

A little girl was sleeping beside him. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"It's very late..." Ran turned to the backseats, "Conan-kun, where is Ai-chan's house anyway?"

"She's currently living with Prof. Agase. She's his niece after all!"

"Really? I've never heard about her before."

_Me too._ "He said that she was a faraway one from his mother's side."

"Ah, I see. Maybe that's why he has never talked about her." Ran nodded and asked her happy father who just successfully finished the case to go over there. Of course, he smiled and happily wanted to ride a 'nice little girl' her home.

**+ Agase's House +**

Shinichi gave a sign to Agase to be quiet when he walked inside the house. "She fell asleep inside the car. It's already been midnight, anyway. Where's her bed?"

"On the second floor, beside my bed."

He nodded and carried her to her bed. He slowly placed her on the bed and combed her strand out of her closed eyes to be behind her ear and covered her with a blanket. A boy smiled slowly, "Oyasumi, Ai-chan. I'll meet you at school," and nodded to Agase before walking out to the parking car outside.

When the door was closed, a voice said from her bed, "The disk is with the police but I'm sure they're full of computer virus inside the disk. Maybe I have to start out from zero point again. You said he used to grow back one time, right? Maybe we can find a clue in that accident."

"I see...Oyasumi, Ai-kun."

"...Oyasuminasai, Professor."

**+ In the morning +**

** + Agase's House +**

"Ai-kun, there was a call from Ayumi-kun last night," Prof. Agase told her. "She said that there was a football match between_ Tokyo Spirits _and _Big Osaka _at National Stadium on New Years' Day. She wanted you to come. Genta-kun's dad has already bought the ticket for all of you."

"Football?" She looked up from her breakfast, "Oh my god...I don't want to -"

"You should, you know?" Conan who decided to ate breakfast with them this morning cut through the conversation, "It'll be a great match!"

"I don't prefer football, Shinichi-niichan. I'm a girl" _Damn him. I have to act a drama in the morning._

"Nonsense, Ai-chan. Football is for everyone." He grinned nicely but, in Haibara's eyes, very evilly. She had a feeling that this was not going to end soon or, at least, nicely. The boy seemed to be childish for a moment because of football, "C'mon , it'll be fun!"

"But I -"

"Please..."

"I don't like it, Shinichi - "

"C'mon, don't act like that."

"But I -"

"It is going to be fun," Conan confirmed, unintentionally giving a girl his puppy dog's eyes.

_Arghhhh, that sodding great detective! Why the heck does he have to be so obstinate? _She screamed inside her head, "Ok...Shinichi-niichan."

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" He ran to the door, picking his backpack and putting on his shoes.

_I'll kill him for this one day!_

**+ To be continued +**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Auctually, I thought about putting every detail in the chapter but repeating the work of Aoyama Gosho will be so boring because we've already known eveything so only the important one then and also I skipped every case that has no Haibara or any trace of BO out of the story.

The point of last part is that I wanna tell that not only Shiho can get away from Shinichi. *lol*


End file.
